


144th Street

by asexualjuliet



Category: Goodbye Stranger - Rebecca Stead
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: You’re eight years old and you’re riding your brand-new purple Razor scooter down 144th Street.





	144th Street

**Author's Note:**

> No one’s actually gonna read this but here.

You’re eight years old and you’re riding your brand-new purple Razor scooter down 144th Street. 

You’re going fast, so fast, but Bridge is going faster on her red-and-white rollerblades that were hand-me-downs from her cousin, and you both zoom past that boy from your first grade class on the front steps of his house and past a double-parked VW bug on the side of the road. 

You know she’s going to do it before she does, and you’re proven right when she turns around with sparkles in her eyes and screams bug buggy ZOO buggy! 

And before you know what’s happening, she zooms right past the lamppost on the corner and straight onto Broadway

You scream as soon as you see the black BMW barreling down the street. 

And then time slows down. 

The car hits her straight on and all of a sudden she’s going up up up and then she falls to the ground. 

Someone says _oh my God, is she dead?_ and that’s when you close your eyes and plug your ears and force the rest of the world to go away until it’s just you. 

Sitting on the sidewalk on 144th Street. 

Hugging your purple scooter. 

And crying as hard as you’ve ever cried in your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
